I love you, Goodbye
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: "I'm here to apologies and I'll do everything I can for you to forgive me. Just tell what it takes for you to forgive me" "Really? What if I tell you to die huh? Would you do that? If you do that maybe in the next lifetime I can forgive you although I'm not promising you that it's just a maybe"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just please bear with me here I'm still a newbie. I just want to write one more story before I go to bed. Have a nice day everyone and please enjoy your reading

Beca got pregnant after being rape by Jesse at one of her late night gig. She just came home and acts as if nothing happen.

 **2 weeks later**

She is staring at the test in front of her. 'What am I going to do? How can I tell Chloe?'

Oh did I mention that Beca is married to Chloe? Oh I didn't? Oh well yeah Beca married Chloe like 10 years ago and they had a 17 year old adopted daughter Allison.

"Becs?" that brought her out of her thought, Chloe's here she needs to tell her everything now. There's no turning back this time. The door to their room opened.

"Becs? You okay?"

"Chloe, we need to talk" the seriousness in Beca's voice makes Chloe a little nervous. She's never been this serious.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm-I'm s-sorry Chlo"

"Hey Becs, what's wrong"

"I didn't mean Chloe, I thought it won't happen"

"Beca you're making me nervous"

"Chloe, I-I'm pregnant, it was Jesse's. I didn't mean it Chlo" gasp at what she heard

"You cheated on me Beca? You betrayed me? Why? Wasn't I enough for you? " Chloe asked crying.

"Chloe no, that's not what it is"

"And what is it huh? You just played with him? You got bored? You got drunk? Carried away by the moment? Huh. What?"

"Chloe, h-he he r-ra-"she still can't say it out loud. Until Chloe cut her off.

"It doesn't matter now Beca, you ended cheating on me. How could you do that? How could you do this to me? To Allison? To this thing we called family huh Bec?"

"Chlo, it's not what you think it is"

"And what is it huh? You have no excuse for doing it. Leave, leave I don't want to see you now. I want to be alone"

"Chlo"

"Don't Chlo me, get out of here" seeing that she can't reason with Chloe she and go to her office.

After reaching her office her phone buzz in her pocket she picks and answers it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BECA? YOU CHEAT ON CHLOE AND GET YOURSELF PREGNANT? DO YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY LEFT ON YOU? "

"Aubrey, that's not what it is okay"

"What was it then? Huh? I'm not an ass to believe in you okay" before Aubrey could reply Beca hung up the phone.

 **4 weeks later**

Beca decided that it's already time to talk to Chloe again. She'd given her enough time to cool off. Reaching the door their house Beca decide to knock than just using her key, because if Chloe wants to talk she'll open the door. She knocks but instead of a mad Aubrey open it, surprisingly she let her in. Once inside Beca saw all their friends there looking at her as if they are all judging her now. She saw Chloe coming down the stairs.

"Chloe, I need to explain"

"No need for that asshole, I don't need to hear your explanation. You're just going to lie"

"No Chloe, I'm not I want you to know the truth I want you to forgive me here Chloe"

"Do you think I can still forgive you now? After all that you did? No way Beca, it's way to impossible now"

"Chloe I'm here to apologies and I'll do everything I can for you to forgive me. Just tell what it takes for you to forgive me"

"Really? What if I tell you to die huh? Would you do that? If you do that maybe in the next lifetime I can forgive you although I'm not promising you that it's just a maybe"

Without another word Beca just turn around and go to her office in that house. Allison who is listening to the whole conversation followed Beca with her eyes.

"See Chloe, she's not that welling to get your forgiveness she just walked out on you" Aubrey said to Chloe. But Allison is still wondering why does Beca go there if she's walking out of the argument why not out of the house? Then a realization hit her, Beca has a gun in the safe at her office. But before she can even say anything she heard Beca speak loudly.

"HE RAPED ME CHLOE, I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AND I'M SORRY. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND OF ALLISON. AND ALSO TO YOU ALLISON TAKE CARE OF YOUR MOM" a sob can be heard from the office.

"I love you, Goodbye." And with the last word a loud _ **bang**_ of a gun is heard from inside the office. Everyone was so shock that it took them a whole minute before someone move to get the key to the office. After opening the door all of them are welcomed by Beca small body limp on the floor and the wall behind her is covered with blood and bits of her brain. Her head is almost blown out by the impact of the in close proximity with her head. Dread came in all of their system, Beca took those words seriously. She killed herself for Chloe to forgive her.

As to Chloe, she is still shock of what had just occurred, her words cost Beca's death. Beca took her own life because she is not careful with the word that she said. Beca's last words bring pain to her heart. "I love you, Goodbye."

 _ **The end**_

Hello my dear readers, thanks for giving my story a time to be read by you. This is my second one and it's still too short because you know student life is hard, I'm busy with my internship and I'm currently developing two system right now, alone might I add, so yep I'm a loner that's why I do it alone. And that's also the reason all that most of the fanfic I'm gonna post will always contain sadness and hurt. By the way maybe I'm going to finish the story my dear friend post called "Unspoken Sorrow, Written Heartaches" well because she also busy with her thesis and other school stuff. Once again thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about the mistake I made earlier. I used the wrong document to update this story.

Dear Guest (Kind); thanks for mentioning that thing because I failed to check if I updated the story with the right document.

Again, sorry for the mistake I made. Here's the real update for this story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mom! Look at me, I'm flying" Yelled Elizabeth, Chloe's 5 year old daughter who was being lifted in the air by her older sister Allison. Chloe smiled at her daughters but tears suddenly fell from her eyes. Elizabeth was undeniably a carbon copy of her wife, Beca. With the way she dressed, the headphones always around her neck, the dark blue eyes, the smirks that she'll playfully gave to Chloe and her silliness. It's all Beca. Elizabeth is a perfect replica of her; there were no physical features of her that she inherits from her rapist of a father Jesse.

Chloe can't help but cry today. It was Elizabeth's 5th birthday. They are all celebrating the day with Lizzy but Chloe can't completely celebrate the day. Why? Because it was also the day that Lizzy lost her biological mother. The day that Beca took her own life because of what Chloe told her.

It's hard to see that Lizzy grew up without meeting Beca. Chloe cried because Beca never had the chance to hold her daughter, that Beca never saw her first step, first word and many first in Lizzy's life.

"Mom!" Lizzy yelled in front of her. Chloe was too lost in her thought she failed to see Lizzy come close to her.

"Yes, Lizzy, sweetie what's wrong?" Chloe replied.

"Why are you crying Mom? We're supposed to be happy. It's my birthday!" the girl yelled and jump in front of her. "What's the matter Mom? Why are you sad?" Lizzy then asked with concern frown on her face.

"Nothing sweetie, I just misses your Mama"

"Mama? Do you think she'll come to my birthday this year? I wish I could meet her in person. Ally always says fun things about Momma and that I look exactly like her. Where did Mama go again, Mom?" The oh so innocent Lizzy asked.

"Mama go to heaven to watch us from there sweetie. Protecting us from the bad things here, she loves all of us that she's willing to do anything we say just for us to be happy and for us to forgive her when she's being silly." Chloe answered still crying. She still remembers that day like it was yesterday.

 _ **5 years ago (flashback)**_

 _Beca is 7 and half month pregnant (I don't know how to count months of pregnancy that it was safe for the baby to be born so let's just assume)._

 _Beca decided that it's already time to talk to Chloe again. She'd given her enough time to cool off. Reaching the door their house Beca decide to knock than just using her key, because if Chloe wants to talk she'll open the door. She knocks but instead of Chloe a mad Aubrey open it, surprisingly she let her in. Once inside Beca saw all their friends there looking at her and her big belly as if they are all judging her now. She saw Chloe coming down the stairs._

" _Chloe, I need to explain"_

" _No need for that asshole, I don't need to hear your explanation. You're just going to lie. And I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here flashing us the big stupid baby bump of yours'"_

" _No Chloe, I'm not I want you to know the truth I want you to forgive me here Chloe"_

" _Do you think I can still forgive you now? After all that you did? No way Beca, it's way to impossible now"_

" _Chloe I'm here to apologies and I'll do everything I can for you to forgive me. Just tell what it takes for you to forgive me." Beca said while rubbing her belly due to a contraction she's currently in (let's say it was already going on for the whole day)._

" _Really? What if I tell you to die huh? Would you do that? If you do that maybe in the next lifetime I can forgive you although I'm not promising you that it's just a maybe"_

" _Is that really what you want Chloe?" Beca asked._

" _Yes, that would be a relief to me if you die. Like I hope you die giving birth to the stupid child you're having with Jesse." Chloe yelled_

 _Without another word Beca sighed and bow down her head, turn around and go to her office in the house. Allison who is listening to the whole conversation followed Beca with her eyes._

" _See Chloe, she's not that willing to get your forgiveness she just walked out on you" Aubrey said to Chloe. But Allison is still wondering why does Beca go there if she's walking out of the argument why not out of the house? Then a realization hit her, Beca has a gun in the safe at her office. But before she can even say anything she heard Beca speak loudly._

" _STACIE! I KNOW YOU HATE ME TOO. BUT DESPITE THAT CAN YOU HELP ME? YOU'RE A DOCTOR, PLEASE KEEP MY CHILD ALIVE. SHE'S NOT AT FAULT AT ANY OF THIS. SHE'S JUST A VICTIM HERE. KEEP HER AS YOURS, GIVE HER FOR ADOPTION OR ANYTHING JUST PLEASE KEEP HER ALIVE" by this point everyone in the room is confused as to why Beca was saying those things. Beca continued to speak but it is now addressed to the red head._

" _HE RAPED ME CHLOE, I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AND I'M SORRY. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND OF ALLISON. AND ALSO TO YOU ALLISON TAKE CARE OF YOUR MOM." a sob can be heard from the office._

" _Please forgive me, everyone. I'm so sorry." Beca is sobbing at her old office._

" _I love you, Goodbye." And with the last word a loud_ _ **bang**_ _of a gun is heard from inside the office. Everyone was so shock that it took them a few seconds before someone move to get the key to the office. After opening the door all of them are welcomed by Beca small body limp on the floor and the wall behind her is covered with blood and bits of her brain. Her head is almost blown out by the impact of the in close proximity with her head. Dread came in all of their system, Beca took those words seriously. She killed herself for Chloe to forgive her._

 _Stacie then suddenly remembered Beca saying to keep the baby alive. She immediately reacted and asked for a sharp knife. Tearing Beca's clothes to gain access to her belly she creates an incision fast but carefully to avoid hitting the baby's head with the sharp knife. Once the cut was big enough she dug in to get the baby out immediately. A few seconds pass and a baby was already being held by Stacie. Stacie then put the baby on Beca's dead body. She cleaned the baby, cut the cord and wrote down important details about the birth. Stacie made all of these in front of all the bellas and Allison_

 _As to Chloe, she is still shock of what had just occurred, her words cost Beca's death. She was only brought out of her shock when the baby cried with Stacie announcing "It's a girl!" and sadly asked "Are we going to give her for adoption?"_

 _Chloe took just one glance at the baby and said "I'll keep her, don't give for adoption."_

 _From then on Chloe took care of the child and treat her like her own. After all if was Chloe who's the reason that the kid will grow up without her mother. They named the baby Elizabeth, it was always Beca's answers when someone ask her for a baby girls name._

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

"I want to go to Mama tomorrow, Mom" Lizzy said.

"Yes sweetie, will go to her tomorrow. We'll visit her." Chloe said and kissed Lizzy head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And I'm out. Thank you for reading.

Next chapter: Chloe visits Beca's grave.


End file.
